marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Chicago
Chicago is the largest city of the state of Illinois. History World War II Steve Rogers was chosen as the new face of America during World War II, due to his heroic persecution of Heinz Kruger in the streets of New York City. The event became a front page in the newspapers, and Senator Brandt realized he had potential as a patriotic symbol to boost American morale, and promote the purchasing of War Bonds. Rogers joined the and began touring the nation in a colorful costume as Captain America, Chicago being one of the many cities visited.Captain America: The First Avenger Chicago was also among the cities that HYDRA planned to bomb with their Parasits during Johann Schmidt's attack on the United States.Captain America: The First Avenger Zodiac Virus A terrorist cell run by Baker infiltrated the in Chicago, disguised as a cleaning crew, with the intention of launching a terrorist strike over Chicago using the Zodiac virus, stolen from S.H.I.E.L.D., who kept it even though it was reported to have been destroyed. Baker shot at the security guard at the entrance of the tower, and ordered his men to get into their positions, knowing that S.H.I.E.L.D. would try to recover the virus. The rest of the men went up to the skydeck of the tower, in order to wait until the building was filled by thousands of people and launch the strike. ]] Brock Rumlow approached the tower, pretending to be a lost man asking for directions, to distract the guard while Captain America rendered the guard unconscious. Inside the elevator, Rogers and Rumlow discussed the claims about S.H.I.E.L.D.'s destruction of the Zodiac. Baker ordered his men to open fire at the incoming elevator, but they found it empty after shooting, as Rogers and Rumlow climbed to the ceiling of the elevator and defeated the first man that entered inside it. The terrorists wanted to collect a reward offered for Captain America, so they tried to capture him alive while killing Rumlow. Rogers and Rumlow started defeating the terrorists with ease, while Baker asked how they knew their location. Rogers answered that someone told them, someone that Baker may know. At the same moment, Natasha Romanoff crashed through a window and shot at Baker intending to kill him if necessary to retrieve the Zodiac, but Baker was wearing a bulletproof body armor that increased his strength. Rogers and Rumlow defeated the rest of the terrorists, and Romanoff managed to free herself from Baker, allowing Captain America to take him by surprise. Seeing no other way, Baker jumped out of the tower's skydeck, and Rogers followed him without having a parachute in order to prevent the vial containing Zodiac from shattering. To save himself, Baker handed over the Zodiac to Rogers, who was caught by a rope shot by Rumlow, while Baker opened his parachute to survive the fall. After climbing back to the skydeck, Rogers congratulated Rumlow for the shot that managed to catch him.Captain America: The Winter Soldier Infinite Comic Project Insight Alexander Pierce used different examples to justify his actions regarding the approval of Project Insight for HYDRA in order to stop disorder, chaos and war all over the world. One of his examples was that it was a matter of time that an EMP fried the electrical systems in a city like Chicago.Captain America: The Winter Soldier Chase of Lincoln Campbell To be added Abduction at Rae's Restaurant team is kidnapped by Enoch]] .|Deke Shaw and Phil Coulson|Orientation Part One}} While the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents was enjoying a meal in Rae's Restaurant in Chicago following their victory over Aida, Enoch led a team of hired operatives to kidnap all the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents except Leo Fitz, using a stasis device to freeze everyone. When Fitz regained consciousness, all his friends were gone and he was soon arrested by United States Air Force soldiers led by Evans and Lucas.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.05: Rewind Massacre in Chicago To be added Assassination of Sergei Konchevsky To be added Battle of Chicago begins to extract the Gravitonium]] Glenn Talbot, through the use of the Inhuman Robin Hinton, discovered a deposit of Gravitonium buried beneath the city. Therefore, he dragged the remnants of Qovas' Ship into the city, damaging and destroying several buildings. Talbot then began the process of extracting the Gravitonium, causing pieces of the ground to ascend then fall back down when finished extracting the substance. Reports began to come out of the city, causing S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Zephyr One to show up and fight Talbot. They assisted Chicago Police Department in the evacuation of civilians while Quake engaged Talbot, ending the fight by enhancing herself with the Centipede Serum and quaking Talbot into space. With Talbot defeated, both the city and Earth were saved, although Leo Fitz lost his life in Chicago due to the collapse of a building.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.22: The End Appearances References External Links * Category:Locations Category:Cities Category:Captain America: The First Avenger Locations Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Locations Category:Comics Locations Category:The Punisher Locations